horizon_ascendingfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny King
The ''Benny King ''is the modified interplanetary transport shuttle flown by Patroo Antilles. Spaceship Type The original shuttle was used for expedient transport between planets. The ''Benny King ''has been modified to have very powerful weapons and much better manoeuvrability, turning it into an excellent close-quarters combat vehicle. Current Crew # Patroo Antilles, Captain # N/A # N/A # N/A Appearance The majority of the 30 meters this ship fills in length are cylindrical, although reaching the front, the cylinder is flattened somewhat into a point, it is not exactly a cone, as the top and bottom of the ship have a more flat surface around this cockpit. The windshield is the upper surface of this flattening area. The very tip of the vessel contains a laser gun, which can fire once every second, emitting a fatal beam of light 20 cm's in diameter. Along the grey and black painted cylindrical body, there are many hatches and features for external repair, but there are also two exits from the ship. Both of these are on opposite sides of the vessel, about in the exact middle, and immediately inside the ship from these exits is an airlock (Separate ones for each exit). The next features worth mentioning on the cylindrical body are the missiles. About five meters behind each airlock is the front of a large missile compartment; each can contain two heat-pursuing ballistic missiles. There are 6 locations for leg-like landing gear to extend from the craft. At the bottom of the back of the cylindrical body is an indentation and a flat surface, which can rotate down to create a boarding ramp. The final feature of the exterior is the set of engines arranged around the back of the cylinder to provide different types of flight. Now, on the interior, we shall commence at the top of the boarding ramp. The area around the ramp contains various compartments with essential supplies, such as batteries, first-aid, food and water, emergency repair tools, and wires; beside some hatches to fix minor problems with the engines. Moving up towards the cockpit, we find a more narrow hallway in the centre of the ship and entrances to two identical living quarters (One on either side), complete with beds, washrooms, and lots of storage space. Back in the hallway, we move past these two blocks and the hallway widens into a circle with four equally separated branches, including the one we've just come up. Directly across from where we've just emerged is another identical hallway, while to either side is entrance to the aforementioned airlocks. Let's continue on through the hallway, where once again there are two identical living quarters, one on either side. One of these is occupied by the captain, but aside from his personal effects it is identical to the other rooms of its design. We next reach a slightly more open area, but this is brief and has very few purposes. From there, an entrance to the cockpit is available. to access the cockpit one must walk up a small flight of steps. There are two chairs in the cockpit, and standing room in the doorway for one other person. Since there are buttons, screens and devices on all sides of the cockpit, the chairs have the ability to swivel, but also to lock into a certain direction. Etymology Captain Patroo Antilles discovered some old musicians while in his childhood, and one of them was Ben E. King. He liked his music, and the sound of his name. He therefore chose to name his ship after a phonetication of the singer's name. You shouldn't be surprised if you hear his music coming out of the intercoms mid-flight. Category:Spaceship